


The Birth of a Demon Princess

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [24]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthmarks, Claw Marks, Concubine, Cursed, Danger, Dark Prophecy, Demons, Exile, Grief, Heir, Matter of Life and Death, Mental Health Issues, One Shot Collection, Phoenix - Freeform, Pregnancy, Premature Birth, Princess - Freeform, Sorrow, Stockholm Syndrome, Voice Acting, preclampsia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Two weeks ago, the diabolical Prince Ozai was exiled, never to be heard from again. However, his legacy will live on. For his concubine now carries his child. However, is the Fire Nation or world ready for the birth of a Demon Princess?
Series: one-shots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 36
Kudos: 8





	The Birth of a Demon Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Ilah- Pam Hyatt- Kaede Inuyasha
> 
> Shula- Alania Burrnet- Izayoi- Inuyasha's mother
> 
> Lauren Tom- Multiple voice acting roles
> 
> Inuyasharocks01862 did the cover picture

Two weeks had passed since the former Prince Ozai had been exiled to the penal colony island of Sado for his crimes. At that time, the Royal Family had been dealing with the emotional fallout.

One person though in the palace, wondered what her fate would be now that Ozai was gone. Shula had been chosen to be Ozai's concubine so he may produce an heir. As they said, there must always be an heir and a spare. But now that Ozai was gone, what was the point of her staying? She'd only been waiting for the royal family's approval to send her back home to her parents.

Currently, Shula laid in her luxurious bed, mulling over what transpired in her short time at the palace. She still didn't understand why people thought she had mental issues. In fact, Azulon has been making her see a therapist twice a week for several weeks now. Shula didn't understand why, but they felt Shula required some help.

Shula's problem amount to a degree of Stockholm Syndrome. That she felt sympathy and toxic love to Ozai when he'd been holding her hostage and abusing her in every sense of the word. Azulon and his family all agreed that Shula desperately required some help if she ever gets back to a normal mindset. But it'd be a very lengthy process.

Either way, Shula felt any day now, she'd be sent back to her parents. She only hoped she hadn't dishonored them in any way. She'd been praying to Agnimitra to show her that there was still a purpose in life for her. Her family had received her mark over a century ago. According to folklore, that meant she was blessed and had an important destiny. But what could that be now?

There came a knock, and she called, "Enter." to her surprise, Lady Ilah and Fire Lady Kimana entered. "My ladies," as fell onto the floor in a full kowtow. The beautiful regal ladies only glanced at each other before Lady Ilah spoke.

"Lady Shula, will you please stand?"

"Yes," as she got up and looked at the former Fire Lady in the eye. "You do not need to say it, my Lady. I already know I'll be returning to my parents. I assume you're here to tell me the arrangements have been made?"

"No, child, we aren't here to dismiss you. We're here to help you, and for life you carry," Ilah replied which Shula looked confused.

"What do you mean, my good lady? I am not with child."

Fire Lady Kimana spoke this time, "According to the royal physicians, you are. They, along with the midwives, have determined based on your last examination you're six weeks along."

Shula looked stunned, then asked a question. "Are you saying the royal family was aware when Prince Ozai was banished, I was to have his child?" Neither lady liked the idea of lying. So they confirmed yes, they'd know. However, they explained that it wouldn't have spared Ozai from being exiled either way.

Ozai's crimes were too great, and they wouldn't risk a child under his care, not after he tried to kill Prince Zuko. Ozai had always been a horrible beast, and therefore no child was safe around him.

Shula felt disappointed that they believed the child was in danger. Again with her suffering from Stockholm Syndrome, it takes a lot to convince her otherwise. However, given she was carrying an heir to the throne, Shula now needed to be under constant watch. So they explained what was to happen from here on out. A second one would join her normal guard to keep track of her health with the physicians' weekly exams that her therapy would become daily.

For the battered, confused, young woman didn't understand all the things happening to her. But accepted it nonetheless. Though she quickly found all these new rules made it so she couldn't 'breathe." The young lady with the phoenix birthmark increasingly felt more suffocated by how everyone treated her like a fragile doll. In her mind, that's why her pregnancy was so difficult.

Unknown to Shula, the doctors were suspecting she'd have a premature birth. While they might not have the exact word for the condition, the fact remained that Shula showed all the signs of pre-eclampsia.

Which they're trying to warn her about and try to prevent. Not that the young lady listened. Even Princess Ursa had tried to get Lady Shula to understand how dangerous her pregnancy was becoming. Ultimately the doctors were proven right when she went into early labor due to eclampsia. The royal family all prayed that Shula and the baby would make it.

Though it seemed Ozai had left a curse behind. Shula ultimately died hours after giving birth to a daughter. There wasn't enough medical knowledge or medicine to prevent eclampsia or save a woman from dying from it.

The last words out of Shula's mouth was the child's name was Azula. As they prepared Shula's body to be cremated, they examined her baby. They found something that seemed ominous about the child.

Unlike her mother's family blessing with the phoenix symbol, Azula didn't have that birthmark. What she did have on her right shoulder looked like three small claw marks. This was troubling because it meant this child to be cursed by Anto, the Black Spirit of Death! No one knew what to think or feel. All they could do was pray for this child.

However, before the child was a month old, the whole Fire Nation called her The Demon Princess. How right they were when this child grew up. She'd be even more demonic then her father. For now, they could only pity the orphan child and pray to Agni to spare her from becoming a demon. Would their prayers be heard or go on unanswered? Only time would tell.


End file.
